Not A Hero (Not Enough)
by 1st female scarlet speedster
Summary: This is exactly what Tadashi was thinking, feeling, experiencing, in his last moments. As we follow him through his past, we also connect with him. All while he's trying to be the hero. {movie based} {SP DEATH} {oneshot}
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note:_**

Oh man guys! I haven't been updating my other chapters! But this plot bunny came into my head due to the fact that I literally just came back from the movie theatres after watching 'Big Hero 6'. I mean like, that movie was great (so was Tadashi for that matter).

Anyways, I hope you enjoy this little random one shot!

**Please tell me what you think! Read, review, and fav!**

**Thanks always! ^chu^**

_**DISCLAIMER: SCREW THE WORLD BECAUSE I DON'T OWN BIG HERO 6 OR TADASHI THAT SEXY BEAST.**_

* * *

><p><span><em>Not A Hero Not Enough<em>

* * *

><p><em>Tadashi was in the <em>'Nerd Lab' _with his best friends. They were laughing about something stupid Fred did, but more like something he didn't know he was doing. As Tadashi held up his portable cornea holographic superlense microcamera to the sleeping comic geek, he briefly looked around, he saw his friends doing the same, and laughing twice as hard as he._

* * *

><p>It made him happy where he was at, what he did.<p>

It should have been enough however; friends, a good school, a roof over his head, someone who looked after him, even a little brother who constantly looked up to him. He should have felt complete the moment his skin could feel the lick of flames.

But he didn't.

It should have been like the movies or those _stupid _books where the character always felt _satisfied _with his life before he died.

But he wasn't.

He thought he could persuade himself to think that he would be happy that it was him whom ran inside the building instead of his brother or anyone else for that matter.

But he couldn't.

* * *

><p><em>"Hey, I gotta stop off at the Nerd Lab first, ok?" He asked his baby brother, to him, thats all he would be. <em>

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah... Just make it quick, Tadashi. I need to finish my fighter bot..." He pulled off the helmet and sat pouting on the back of his scooter._

* * *

><p>His adorable little brother, he couldn't leave him alone by himself. Was he really going to leave this all on his Aunt? How could he do this to his family? His only family.<p>

He twisted his head, left, right, behind, he was looking for his professor, the reason why he was where he is.

* * *

><p><em>"Tadashi Hamada, please present your work." <em>

_He looked up at the podium that rested on the very front of the recital hall's stage. There, the teacher he's grown to love was standing, awaiting his arrival with eager and curious eyes. _

_With the seemingly forever plastered grin, Tadashi made his way up and presented his newest invention, "Welcome, my fellow students!" He bowed politely, the way his parents taught him, "And my name is Tadashi Hamada, I will be showing you my latest and greatest breakthrough in medical science and engineering!" _

_The class-audience roared and he could see his teacher lightly clapping beside him with a fatherly smile on his lips. Tadashi briefly bowed his head toward his teacher. _

_He continued, introducing BAYMAX to the class. _

_"He will help a lot of people, I can guarantee it!" The uproar began with his final words, while he could feel the proud grin on his professor's face. _

_"You'll go places, Tadashi." That's what he heard before the deafening applause rang in his ears._

* * *

><p>He needed to be <em>the hero. <em>Because that's what his brother was expecting him to do.

He frantically looked around the burning building for his professor, but he could feel his lungs beg for a fresh breath of air. Before he knew it, the ground was under him. He could smell his sweat mixing with the smokey air, he could hear the crackling of the burning building.

But he _couldn't_ be the _hero._

* * *

><p><em>"Tadashi!"<em>

_He whipped his head around to face his little baby brother, he was only eight, "Oh, hey Hiro, whatcha need?" He smiled at him. _

_Then that's when the breath was knocked out of him, Hiro was hugging his brother, quite tightly the latter would add. "You forgot your helmet!" He smiled down at his baby brother and looked into his big brown eyes._

_He loved him so much._

_"Thank you, Hiro, and don't forget your lunch Aunt packed for you." He ruffled Hiro's hair before snapping the disliked and uncomfortable helmet on his head. "I never forget!" He started to run off back into the caf__é__, but he turned around and shouted to his older sibling before disappearing into the building, "Oh and, bring me back some supplies from the Nerd Lab!" _

_He never failed to make him smile, "Of course, Hiro!"_

* * *

><p>He couldn't move a limb in his body, he couldn't breath in the carbon monoxide-hydrogen cyanide air.<p>

He couldn't sense time, he couldn't feel.

He didn't know how long he was in there, and he couldn't remember why.

But the one thing he could remember was...

* * *

><p><em>"No! Tadashi!" A hand grabbed his upper arm, he was halfway up the stairs by the time he looked back and saw a young boy with black hair and deep brown eyes that reflected his own.<em>

_"You can't go!" The young boy begged. _

Tadashi remembered telling him,_ "Someone needs to help, and if it's not me who is going to?! The professor's still in there!" _He could still feel himself shake the boy off, he could still hear him calling_._

_"Tadashi!"_

He could still remember the metal burn his skin as he swung open the doors to the burning building.

He could still hear the ringing in his ears from the explosion.

* * *

><p><em>"Tadashi, don't always try to be a <em>hero." He couldn't quite place a finger on who told him that.

_"But if I'm not, who's going to be?" _He couldn't quite remember why he said that.

* * *

><p>"Tadashi!" Was the last thing he heard, <em>his<em> _baby brothers voice._

_'That's right. That's who he was.' _ He could remember his face now.

But...

It still wasn't enough.


	2. Ideas Anyone?

Ok, so apparently, people have been wanting another chapter, a **real one. **sorry about all the confusion, and if you guys want another chapter, I'm going to need inspiration.

so if anyone has any idea of what the next one shot should be about, then please,by all means review your idea!

thanks so much!


End file.
